commando2fandomcom-20200213-history
DA Moonshadow
The DA Moonshadow is a Cluster munition weapon in the game Commando 2. It is obtained by accomplishing the 5th Mission and unlocking the 6th Mission. Description The DA Moonshadow shoots a slow and heavy missile, that makes its route in a parabolic arc. When impacting with the ground, the shell will explode, and 5 horizontal explosions will occur. The horizontal explosions appear to deal the same damage as the missile hitting its target. But this is uncertain, as after the missile impacts with the ground, the horizontal explosions hit right afterwards. It has 35 rounds in its magazine before needing to be reloaded and each hit gives the player an extra 50 points. It is a fairly balanced and versatile weapon as shown below. Pros *Perfect weapon to take out the 3 red-skinned Japanese soldiers on the Warlord Samurai's first section in Normal and Hard. *The horizontal explosions deal the same damage as the initial impact from the missile. *One of the optimal lesser weapons to select on the 12th Mission. *Good for big groups of soldiers. *Fires very quickly with the male Character. *Rapidly damaging due to the horizontal explosions. *Long barrel. *Missile can be controlled by aiming specifically to compensate for its parabolic arc. Cons *Very difficult to control because it doesn't have that much range and drops to the ground in a parabolic arc. *Practically unusable by the female Character. *Efficient usage comes ultimately from choosing to play as the male Character. *Hit detection from the horizontal explosions are inconsistent. Sometimes hitting the target on the same horizontal plane or not. *Horizontal explosions are limited to the height of hitting their target on the same horizontal plane after the missile's impact. Meaning, the horizontal explosions will only have splash damage, on the same line as when the missile impacts with the ground, wall, obstacle, enemy, or ceiling, for instance. *Damage output is dependent on the horizontal explosions' hit detection. *Long barrel. Notes *On Missions 6 and 10, the DA Moonshadow can be used to move the rock very quickly, as well as taking out drones, and detonating mines. *On Missions 7, 8, 11, and 12, the DA Moonshadow can be used to shoot down the paratroopers in the level. *On Mission 8, players have to carefully choose which weapons to bring in the hardest Mission of the game. The viable options include the P25-Maisto, Desert Rat, silenced or not; Logan-35, PA-4514, C25 Marrugo, DA Moonshadow, or Dominator. *On Mission 8, the DA Moonshadow is an integral part of taking out the unavoidable Kongfu Warrior along with the P25-Maisto, Dominator, or Logan-35. *When a player is on the 12th Mission before it is beaten, the player has to carefully choose the final weapon slot. The other slots are easily filled by the Big Lester, Pequeno-R25, and Dragon Destructor. That leaves the player with two optimal lesser choices: choosing either the DA Moonshadow or TI Prescision. **The reason to bring the DA Moonshadow is to quickly take out the 3 red-skinned Japanese soldiers on the first section of the Warlord Samurai and to conserve as much Dragon Destructor ammo as possible; compared to using the TI Prescision, however. Trivia *The DA Moonshadow's explosion is very similar to the Flame Cocktail's explosion, but it is bigger, better, and can occur on enemies above the ground, too. *The DA Moonshadow is part of Category H, along with the Big Lester, ALX-W30, and Pequeno-R25. *The DA Moonshadow is the only weapon in Category H unlocked in Normal. *The DA Moonshadow is useful in some areas of the Missions of Normal and Hard. *The DA Moonshadow is an ideal weapon against the 3 red-skinned Japanese soldiers on the first section of the Warlord Samurai, along with the Dragon Destructor, though it would be more wise to conserve Dragon Destructor ammo; unless the TI Prescision is used over the DA Moonshadow. *The DA Moonshadow fires at a much faster rate than normal if used by the male Character. *The DA Moonshadow has the highest magazine size out of all of the missile-type weapons in the game. Gallery Holding the DA Moonshadow.png|Holding the DA Moonshadow. Shooting the DA Moonshadow.png|Shooting the DA Moonshadow. DA Moonshadow missile burst.png|The missile of the DA Moonshadow. Category:Commando 2